Merried Life
by Cheerpup1392
Summary: Sequel to An Engaged to be Merried Christmas. This story follows Buffy and Angel's through the next phases of their relationship. Will they be able to maintain the love that was so obvious from the beginning? Or will they find that they moved towards an engagement too fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Finally. The sequel to An Engaged to be Merried Christmas. You do have to read that one first. If you haven't, go do it! **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I debated about making it a stand alone piece and then writing the sequel separately, but I decided to just put it all together. I hope you guys enjoy this. I know it's been a long wait!**

Ch. 1

"Aloha!" Buffy giggled as she walked into the beachfront room her and Angel would be sharing for their Hawaiian vacation. "Look at the view," she gushed and when Angel glanced out the window at the vast ocean he was taken aback by its beauty. "Oh there are SO many things I want to do while we're here."

"Any thoughts on how you want to get started?" Angel asked and Buffy grinned.

"I was thinking we could buy you a really hot Hawaiian print shirt and-"

"Not happening," he cut her off having already heard this argument a number of times.

"Oh come on Angel! You only have to wear it while we're in Hawaii," she pouted and Angel glared at her. She knew he couldn't resist that pout and she definitely used that to her advantage. "You wore Mickey ears in Disneyland."

"I did. And it is one of few moments in our relationship I would change," he told her.

"But you looked so cute!"

"And you will never let me live it down," he chuckled. Only Buffy could get him to even consider wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Fine. No Hawaiian shirt. But you have to wear a lei. We are in Hawaii after all," she insisted.

"The things I do for you," he sighed with a smile before pulling her close for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Angel smiled as he thought of how excited Buffy was about her oceanfront massage. It was a couple's massage that came with the package Joyce booked, but Angel wasn't big on letting strangers rub oil all over his body. So he'd let Buffy go ahead without him while he planned something a little more personal for them later.

He had organized a romantic dinner for that night with the hotel. It would be brought to their room and set up as soon as Angel sent them the text message saying they were ready. He'd ordered champagne and a dozen red roses. And he'd insisted on candles being lit around the room. He wanted it to be as romantic as possible. They hadn't really had time for candles and romance yet. It was Valentine's Day after all.

So after he'd dropped about $500 for all that, the concierge had been incredibly helpful in suggesting other activities nearby. And Angel knew exactly which ones Buffy would enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel have I ever expressed a desire to go hiking?" Buffy asked him ten minutes into their hike. He glanced over at her and couldn't help but chuckle. "Because if I did, I take it back."

"Where we're going isn't far. And trust me. It'll be worth it," he assured her handing her the bottle of water they'd been sharing. He was also carrying a large cooler and two other bags. Buffy had offered to help, but he figured the last thing they needed was her laden with heavy baggage hiking on uneven terrain. She got hurt too often so with her that was just asking for trouble.

And so far their vacation had been perfect. Buffy didn't have classes on Fridays or Mondays, and her class on Thursday had gotten canceled, so the only day she was missing was Tuesday. It worked out perfectly. And maybe he could convince her to skip her class Wednesday and spend the day in bed at home. He had a feeling that after a long weekend with her in Hawaii, on Valentine's Day no less, it would be hard to let her go right away.

"Looks like we're here," Angel said as he spotted what the concierge had told him about. Buffy looked up and he heard her gasp lightly.

"Angel, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?" she asked as she looked around. The waterfall was small and private and absolutely breathtaking. There was a small green area, just big enough for their picnic.

"I had some help. Apparently it's not a big attraction for tourists," he shrugged. "But I heard it was great. And private. I thought it would be a good way to celebrate Valentine's Day," he smiled as he set the cooler and bag down at their feet. "What do you say?"

"It's incredible," she let out a surprised laugh as she took in the sight. "You sure don't see this sort of thing back home," she murmured as she watched the water rush down into the inlet below. "God just…listen to it," she whispered and Angel did notice the constant rushing water had a peaceful quality to it. "I love this. I'd hike here any time."

"I'm glad," he chuckled knowing she hadn't been a big fan of the hike. "Does my Valentine desire a picnic?" he asked with a cheesy grin and she burst out laughing. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the ground.

"Your Valentine thinks that would be lovely," she smiled playing along. There was something about being here in Hawaii with him that made her feel so carefree. Maybe they should come back here for their honeymoon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOW who's the one getting hurt?" Buffy asked as Angel flexed his sore thumb on the walk to their room.

"It's a slightly strained thumb. Not a brush with death," he shot back. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe if you had let me carry one of our thirty-five bags you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she pointed out but he merely scowled at her. She knew he wasn't hurt badly, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him after he was always so adamant about her being careful.

"I didn't want you walking down that gravelly path with all that stuff," he pouted and she smiled. "And it'll be fine in a couple days."

"Well until then I guess I'll have to take care of you. We'll just…have to order food," she admitted and Angel couldn't help but smile. She unlocked their room, set down their bags, and helped him inside. But when she looked up she was stunned by what she saw. There was already a dinner ready for them on the table and candles lit throughout the room. The blinds had been drawn and the lights dimmed and the atmosphere was so romantic her breath caught in her throat. And that was before she'd seen the dozens of red roses. "Angel…" she whispered, her voice cracking as she shook her head to clear the tears from her vision.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby," he whispered and she flung her arms around his neck.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Well you didn't have to say yes when I asked you to marry me, but I'm really glad you did," he smiled and Buffy grinned as she hugged him tightly.

"I didn't do anything nearly as romantic as this for you," she warned and he chuckled.

"That's okay. This is sort of for me too," he whispered conspiratorially. When she smiled he took her hand and led her to the table. "Shall we eat?" he asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was perfect Angel," Buffy grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How ever will we continue our holiday celebration?" she asked teasingly as he was already backing her towards the sectioned off bedroom of their room. "Hmmm?" she pressed not really expecting a verbal answer.

"Well," he spoke softly as his hands caressed her waist. "I was thinking of lying you down on that bed, slowly taking off all your clothes, and kissing every single inch of your body. What do you think?"

"I…think that would be an excellent idea," she forced out as she felt his breath on her neck. He gently pushed her down until she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her.

"That's just the beginning," he promised with a smirk as his hands ran under her shirt. He raised it up over her head and flung it to the floor. "Because it's Valentine's Day. We need to reach some monumental event today," he chuckled only half joking.

"I don't know about a monumental event, but if you could undress me that would be nice," she whispered and Angel chuckled. She was still in shorts and her bathing suit and he was in a rather playful mood.

"I don't know Buffy. This thumb might slow me down," he teased as his fingers toyed with the strings around her neck. "So we'll just have to take it slow."

"I hate you," she whimpered with a pout so adorable Angel had to kiss her. His hands cupped her breasts through her suit and she pulled him down until he was lying on top of her.

"You are so impatient," he smiled as he reached up to untie the strings around her neck. "I love it."

"How about you love it while you get me naked?" she said pointedly but he merely chuckled as he left her top in place just to torture her a bit more.

"I told you my injury was going to slow me down," he smiled against her skin as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Maybe I should take over then," she gasped as she pushed him until he rolled onto his back. Climbing on top of him she quickly untied her bikini top and threw it on the floor. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself more," she smirked. Reaching down she pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

Resting on his elbows Angel smiled up at her, knowing she wanted him to be passive. But the sight of her breasts, pale compared to the tanner skin around them, sent him into action. Sitting up with her on his lap he wrapped his arms around her waist. Without a word, he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned at the unexpected move and buried her fingers in his hair to hold him to her body.

"Angel," she murmured shifting her hips on his lap. Rubbing against the bulge between his legs caused a shiver to course through her body. "God that feels so good," she breathed tilting her head back as he switched to her other breast. He brought one hand up to cup the breast he'd just left and she shuddered in his arms. Angel listened to her heavy breathing above him and he used his free hand to press her hips harder against his erection.

Annoyed with the layers of fabric still between them Buffy pulled away, reaching down and unbuttoning her denim shorts. They were flung to the floor in seconds. Angel moved to roll her over, but she stopped him. Not a word was spoken as she crawled back up his body and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed together almost violently as they fought for control. Angel groaned against her mouth as she bit his lips. With Buffy on her knees on top of him he grabbed the backs of her thighs, slowly working his fingers closer to where she wanted to feel them most.

Buffy tried to catch her breath, but with their chests pressed against each other, his tongue dueling hers, and his strong fingers creeping up her thighs she just couldn't. She couldn't even find her voice to tell him what to do. Or beg for it. At this point she would beg. And when his fingers slipped under her suit and dug into the flesh of her bottom she nearly did beg.

"Angel," she whispered so quietly she didn't think he'd even heard her. He was patiently massaging the muscles of her upper thighs and backside, never once moving closer to her center or removing her bikini bottom. "Aaa…Angel," she moaned as he pulled her down against his arousal. "You have any idea how good that feels?" Buffy asked breathily.

"Yeah," Angel husked out, grinding her into his lap. "I do," he told her, surprising her when he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her loud gasp spurred him on as he worked his hand into her despite the bikini bottoms that were still in the way.

"Please," she whimpered as his fingers gently massaged her from within. Thrusting her hips onto his hand, she was frustrated when he kept his pace slow. She untied the strings on either side of her bikini and threw it to the floor leaving herself naked above him.

"Buffy," he scolded playfully.

"You said it yourself. I'm impatient. Sue me," she growled resting her hands on his chest and riding his fingers. "If you weren't so…" she moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Digging her nails into his skin she continued. "Damn good at this, I might be able to wait."

At the cocky smirk that took over his face she tried to roll her eyes, but they fell shut instead. She was breathing hard and he had her right on the edge. His thumb brushed her clit and when Buffy's teeth sank into her bottom lip, Angel removed his fingers completely. Leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied he gave her a challenging look and she glared at him.

"I will get you back for this later," she warned. "Make me come, Angel," she ordered and he let out a groan at the bossy tone of her voice. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her up until she was straddling his face. When his tongue met her soft folds Buffy cried out. "Yes," she gasped as his mouth clamped onto her clit. When he pushed his two fingers back inside her she cried out at the double sensation. "Ohh…you're so talented," she muttered in half annoyance. When he chuckled against her she groaned. He was so paying for this later.

"You want me to let you come, Baby?" he asked, tapping her clit ever so lightly with his tongue. "Huh?"

"Yes, dammit," she bit out. This time, when he took her clit into his mouth he sucked hard and without teasing. Her body was screaming for release and when he bit down she let go. She shuddered against his mouth, and he slowly let up the pressure against her clit, but she was still feeling every slightly touch. "You're such a tease."

"You love it," he shot back, grinning when Buffy crawled back down to take off his swim trunks. They were quickly in a pile on the floor. He knew she'd have something in store for him. He never got to tease her like that without her turning it back around on him. In fact, he had a feeling that was one reason he loved to tease her so much.

He was expecting her to taunt him, go slow, and use her knowledge of his body against him. So when she sat up and impaled herself on him in one stroke he yelled in surprise. But when she moved above him he couldn't hold back a low groan. He loved watching her as she was riding him. Her hair flowing down her back, her breasts swaying with the movement, and more than anything, that look of utter satisfaction of her face.

"Buffy," Angel grunted as he thumbed her nipples. "Come here," he murmured pulling her down for a kiss. As her hips shifted, she moaned, and he couldn't take it anymore. So while locked in a hot kiss he rolled her over until she was under him.

"Don't you dare tease me Angel," Buffy gasped but was silenced as he thrust deep and hard inside of her. Wrapping her legs high around his waist, Buffy was lost in him. She loved the way he felt inside of her. Like every bit of skin was touched.

"Look at me Buffy," he demanded, and it was only then that she realized her eyes had closed. When they met his intense gaze she moaned lightly. "Are you going to come?" he whispered gruffly and she whimpered knowing he was back to the teasing. Only this time it was verbal and he was still thrusting into her at a steady pace.

"Yes," she answered clutching onto his shoulders trying to urge him on.

"Are you going to scream my name?" he asked and she huffed even as she arched into his body.

"Maybe," she shot back, tired of him being in control. If nothing else she wanted to irritate him a little. But instead of showing any frustration, Angel merely smirked. Bending down he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. His thrusts now back up to a steady pace, Buffy thought she might combust from the sensations. Running her fingers through his hair she tried to relax and just let her body feel, but it was too much.

"Just let go, Baby," he whispered in her ear as his fingers snuck between their bodies to rub her clit. "Come for me."

"Angel!" she exclaimed as she exploded under him. With her head thrown back against the pillow Angel was sure it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He kept the pressure on her clit, and she squirmed against him. "Please," she begged desperately as another climax washed over her. This time Angel couldn't hold back and he released deep into her.

Breathing heavily he collapsed next to her, completely spent. He rolled onto his back and pulled her against his side. Placing a soft kiss on her hair he smiled.

"You're incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself," Buffy smirked leaning up to press her lips to his for a short kiss. "We're going to have to shower," she mused and Angel grinned.

"Don't figure out my master plan!" he teased and Buffy chuckled as she laid her head against his chest.

"Maybe a bath would be better," she mused tiredly as Angel stretched out on the bed.

"A nap…then a bath," he whispered and she nodded slightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"The bath was a good idea," Buffy smiled as Angel wrapped her in a plush towel.

"Yep. Great," Angel murmured as he grabbed a towel for himself. He dried off quickly, and Buffy could see the frown on his face.

"Angel, are you mad?" she asked and he shrugged. "I told you it isn't personal."

"From where I was sitting it felt pretty damn personal," he shot back and Buffy couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Are you really upset about this?"

"Well…I'm not happy about it," he answered and she shook her head.

"I can't have an orgasm underwater, Angel," she told him for the tenth time. "Pools, hot tubs, baths. I've never been able to. It has nothing to do with you." When he didn't answer she let out a sigh and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she waited until he pulled her close. "It's something about the water. I've never been able to come when I'm in water."

"So why let me even start?" he pouted and she chuckled.

"I never said it didn't feel good," she chuckled. "I still enjoyed it."

"Really?" he snorted. "You enjoyed it so much that right in the middle of it you asked if my mom had fed our dog!"

"Angel, relax," she said pressing a short kiss to his lips. "It's not like we have a problem with sex."

"I'm blaming it on my thumb," he groused and she held back another laugh.

"Angel, it's not-"

"Don't say it's not me," he hissed as he threw his towel on the floor. "Because I should damn well be able to make you come no matter where you are!"

"I promise it's not you. It's the water. It…dulls things. I don't know," she shrugged. "Nobody's ever made me come underwater."

"I'm not nobody Buffy. I'm your goddamn fiancé," he insisted.

"Angel, even I can't make myself come underwater," she said and his eyes suddenly widened.

"You…you've tried to…you know," he stuttered as he motioned to the tub and she laughed.

"Yes Angel. I've tried to get myself off in the tub," she revealed and Angel gulped.

"Hmm, right. Okay," he cleared his throat as a bolt of arousal shot straight through him. "No. Don't change the subject!" he said and she held back a laugh since he was the only one who had considered that a subject change. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Angel," she sighed as she saw him run a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"Well," he laughed humorlessly, "every holiday something big happens. I guess this time it just wasn't something good. And on Valentine's Day no less," he shook his head and that was when Buffy understood the problem.

"Angel, just because this happened doesn't mean this hasn't been the best Valentine's Day I could have possibly imagined," she said truthfully and he let out a tired sigh. She walked over to him and grabbed his face so he was looking at her. "I know you didn't plan for that. But it doesn't ruin the night."

"I just wanted it to be perfect," he whispered as his hands fell to her waist.

"I know. Just like you wanted our first date to be perfect. And your proposal," she giggled as he groaned at the memory. "But they don't need to be perfect. You worry too much."

"You deserve perfect," he muttered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You deserve better than perfect."

"Well…I don't need perfect. I just need you," she said as she leaned up and captured his lips. She kissed him tenderly but she suddenly broke it off giggling.

"What?" he pouted but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You're going to be such a groomzilla at our wedding!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Buffy woke up with her back pressed against Angel's chest. They'd celebrated Valentine's Day very appropriately after their bath and Angel had assured himself numerous times that he had indeed not lost his touch.

But Buffy had a few Valentine's Day surprises planned for Angel that they hadn't gotten to yet. Slowly pulling away from Angel's arms she crawled out of bed careful not to wake him. Walking over to her suitcase she grabbed what she needed and hurried to the bathroom. Just in case he woke up, she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

In the bathroom she looked at the lingerie in front of her. A red lacy bra with white trim and matching panties that were so innocent looking she knew they would make Angel crazy. Smiling to herself she put them on, deciding that the short matching robe would be the perfect touch.

Heading back to the bedroom she was thrilled that Angel was still asleep. She slowly crawled on top of him, briefly wondering where she should start. The sheet was tangled at his feet and the image of him lying there naked and asleep was too hot for words. Licking her lips she bent down and pressed her lips to his jaw. Kissing lightly down his neck she smiled as he groaned softly in his sleep. She moved quickly down his chest and teasingly wrapped a hand loosely around his hardening erection. She pumped him only twice before swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Buffy!" she heard and she looked up to see Angel's teeth clenched and his hand reaching out for her hair. But she crawled back up his body, sitting up on his lap. She could feel his arousal pressing into her backside and she tried to ignore the gush of wetness between her thighs. It wasn't her turn right now…

"Happy Valentine's Day Angel," she smiled seductively and his hands slowly reached up to her hips.

"You are so fucking sexy," he rasped out, running his thumbs lightly over her covered nipples. His mind was blank save for the thought that the hottest woman alive was sitting on his lap in some of the most innocently sexy underwear he'd ever seen. He swore he could feel the heat of her on his stomach through her panties and he was already so hard he wondered how long he'd be able to last.

"I hoped you'd like it," she said softly as she ran her nails lightly down his chest. "I know it may not be as good as your surprise for me, but-"

"It's better," he cut her off, his eyes clouded over with passion. "Much better. Come here," he muttered as he pulled her down so her chest was against his. "Kiss me," he said quietly and Buffy wasted no time in pressing her lips to his. When his tongue slipped into her mouth she gasped in surprise. She'd been thinking she was in charge. Although she had been planning on relinquishing that control. She knew one of his favorite things was when she let him be in control.

"Wait," she said pulling back. "I have to give you your present," she said reaching for the nightstand drawer.

"This isn't my present?" he asked, a somewhat disappointed tone in his voice.

"Well…not your first present," she said and he smiled, happy to hear he'd be getting her as well. "Here," she said handing him an envelope. "Open it." Sitting up slightly he opened the envelope. Pulling out the paper he read what was there. His brow furrowed as he didn't quite understand why she was giving him this.

"Your cable bill?" he asked in confusion. But then she leaned over and pointed to a specific line on the cable bill. "The NHL season package?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You have this at your house?"

"I do now," Buffy nodded. "I figured now that you're living there we would need it. And we can watch all the games and you can help me learn what's going on before we go see the game in real life," she said and Angel grinned.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he said taking just a moment to let this sink in. Buffy had given him an awesome gift. He could watch every single hockey game for the rest of the season, no matter what team was playing. And she was sitting in the prettiest lingerie he'd ever seen.

"I thought you'd like it," she said and Angel set the paper aside and sat up to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love it," he said. "Almost as much as I love what you're wearing," he grinned eliciting a giggle out of Buffy. "So…do I get that present now?" he asked hopefully as he played with one of the flimsy bra straps.

"There's one condition," she warned him and he whined playfully. "I want you to have total and complete control over me," she whispered in his ear. A shiver went through his body as her hands ran down his back. "I want you to dominate me, take me, and make me do whatever you want me to do."

"Buffy," he groaned as he rolled her until she was flat on her back.

"Please Angel," she said staring into his dark eyes. "I want you to."

"Okay," he swallowed thickly. "Take off your robe," he ordered and she quickly sat up and flung it to the floor. "I don't think you know how good you look."

"Tell me," she breathed out and he knew that the rest of the night was going to be filled with him telling her every dirty thought that crossed through his mind.

"I love the way it looks like you're damn near going to explode right out of that bra," he husked out as his hands cupped her breasts. "It's so fucking hot," he groaned leaning down to run his tongue in the small gap between her breasts. "And your mouth. You have such a pretty mouth, Baby," he whispered as he stared at her mouth. He felt like his entire body was on fire right now. How could he possibly wait while he told her every single thing about her that looked good? "Then your tongue comes out to wet your lips and all I can think about is what that tongue feels like when it's on my cock. Then you'd take me in your hot little mouth and suck me…" he trailed off as he wondered why she wasn't actually doing that right now.

"Let me, Angel," she begged and he could see her chest heaving. He was already painfully hard. He'd been on edge since the second she'd woken him up. But he had a lot of things he wanted to do to her. Maybe he should let her take the edge off. Rolling them until she was sitting on top of him he let out a harsh breath. "I'm only going to do what you tell me to do," she reminded him teasingly.

"Touch me Buffy," he groaned as he watched her hands fall to his chest. "Lower," he begged but she gave him a tiny smile and only moved to his stomach. She felt every ridge of his body, occasionally reaching up to tweak his nipples. "Dammit Buffy, you know what I want," he growled.

"Then tell me," she shot back and he reached up to tease her nipples through the thin fabric. When her teeth sunk into her bottom lip he knew she was feeling it.

"Wrap your hand around my dick," he instructed and in a second her hand was loosely wrapped around him. "Tighter," he groaned as he sat up. He cupped her breasts, hoping to spur her on, but she seemed determined. "Move your hand. Up and down!" he clarified as he felt her about to remove her hand. She smiled as she began to pump her hand along his shaft.

"Does this feel good, Angel?" she asked and he squeezed her hips.

"You know it does," he groaned as he fought the urge to thrust up into her hand. He buried his face in her neck, nipping along the skin. She let out a tiny moan that only turned him on more. "Harder," he demanded as he bit down on her collarbone. She gasped but kept her hand moving steadily. She surprised him by running her thumb along the tip and he moaned. "Buffy…" he trailed off as he breathed against her neck.

"What do you want me to do, Angel?" she asked and he sighed. He could barely think. He just wanted to feel that mouth around his cock. So he told her.

"Take me in your mouth," he breathed out and she slowly made her way down his body. He had his hands in her hair immediately and he guided her mouth to his dick. "Please baby," he whispered despite the fact that he was supposed to be in charge. He should know by now that with her, he was never in charge.

The second her lips surrounded him he saw stars. She was always so good at this. And right now she was looking up at him with big questioning eyes.

"S-swirl your tongue around the tip and then suck me," he rasped and before the words were even out of his mouth she was doing just that. Her hands were at her sides, and he knew he needed to tell her what to do, but he couldn't form a thought right now. "Do something with your hands."

"What should I do?" she questioned and he nearly whimpered as she let him fall from his mouth.

"Fuck Buffy, I don't know!" he yelled. "You know a lot more about this than I do! You…you have free reign over my dick. Please baby. Just make me come."

"Yes Angel," she said obediently and he nearly died when her mouth was back on him but with much more force than before. And one of her hands cupped his balls while the other squeezed the base of his cock. He pushed her hair back from her face and the visual of him disappearing between her lips was too hot for words.

"So good," he whispered as his eyes shut. "Keep doing that, Baby. Just keep doing everything you're doing," he rambled wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. Maybe Buffy was an angel. But when her teeth grazed his cock he thought she might have more in common with the devil.

He had to brace one hand behind him on the bed and it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to not thrust up into her mouth. Especially now that she took him so deep he hit the back of her throat.

He cried out as he felt himself swelling and his balls were so tight he knew it was a matter of seconds. His spine was tingling and he couldn't see straight. And then Buffy did that miraculous thing with her tongue and he was lost. He exploded into Buffy's mouth, a loud curse escaping his own lips as she swallowed down every drop. She sucked and kissed him lightly as he calmed down before she let him fall from her mouth.

"You are so incredible," he breathed as he pulled her to his chest. Falling back to the bed with her on top of him he tried to catch his breath. "I can't even tell you what to do because whatever you do is better than anything I can think of," he chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Well maybe you'll have more luck when I'm flat on my back and begging," she smirked and Angel groaned.

"Trust me Baby. There are more things I want to do to you than I could tell you in a lifetime."

"Then we better get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responses to the last chapter. Sorry that everyone thought I had abandoned the sequel idea. I never had, it just took me a while to get that first chapter done. It was very uncooperative! Anyways, here's the next one. Not my favorite, but necessary I think to move forward. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to those of you who took the time to leave a review. There was someone who left a review as a Guest so I couldn't reply. They mentioned my Charmed story. Don't worry, that one will be updated soon too, I promise!**

Ch. 2

"Hannah!" Buffy exclaimed as soon as she walked in the door. The dog immediately jumped up on her, tail wagging and tiny excited barks coming out of its mouth. "Oh, I missed you too."

"Hey girl," Angel smiled as Hannah leapt up to him, resting her front paws on Angel's shoulders. He petted her, but she was too excited to stay in one place too long. She jumped down and raced around the coffee table before circling around Angel's legs. Then she took off up the stairs and they could hear her paws thumping through the ceiling as she ran laps up and down the hallway. Many laps later she bounded back down the stairs. She ran around the coffee table again, then once more before jumping onto the couch and sitting up proudly. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she breathed heavily and Buffy grinned.

"You're such a good girl," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around Hannah's neck. "Did grandma take care of you?" she asked as Angel's mother chuckled from the other side of the room.

"I tried. But she kept looking for you two," Victoria told them and Buffy frowned.

"I'm sorry, puppy. But we're back now," she assured her as she sat down next to her. Angel was a bit dismayed that there was no room on the couch for him since Hannah had laid down on most of it and Buffy took the last spot. But he'd let it slide for now.

"It's good to see you, mom," he said as he gave her a hug. "Thanks for watching her."

"She's a good dog," Victoria replied. "Stubborn as hell, but very, very sweet."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I was in the bathroom for two minutes!" Angel exclaimed in frustration as he saw Hannah sprawled out across his pillow on the bed. And Buffy curled up with Hannah. It was clear whose side she was on.

"Well, she saw an opportunity," Buffy shrugged as she scratched Hannah's ears.

"Come here, Hannah," he called patting the dog bed they'd bought and placed in the corner of the room. "Come on," he urged, but Hannah made no move to respond. Instead she shut her eyes as Buffy began to massage closer to her nose. "Hannah, come here."

"She wants to sleep in the big bed. She's missed us," Buffy reasoned but Angel groaned.

"Buffy, she's a dog. And we spent $80 on a dog bed. She won't exactly be roughing it," he said but Buffy shook her head.

"Just get in bed."

"I can't. There's a giant dog in the way!" he yelled and Buffy looked over to see that his pillow was indeed under Hannah's body.

"Well go get an extra pillow and sleep on the edge," she suggested but Angel scoffed.

"I am not going to be kicked out of my spot on the bed for the dog," he argued. "Come sleep here," he patted the foot of the bed for Hannah. If she insisted on sleeping on the bed, at least she would be out of their way down there. "Come on," he nearly pleaded. Hannah looked at him, their eyes locking and Angel sighed. "I know you know what I'm saying. Come on!"

When the dog didn't move Angel reached for her collar. He pulled her down to the foot of the bed, rolling his eyes when she purposely made her body dead weight while he moved her. When he set her down at the foot of the bed she let out a groan of disappointment and stood up. Angel quickly climbed into bed before she could beat him to the pillows. So he was surprised when Hannah walked up in between him and Buffy and laid down in the small space there.

"I told you she missed us," Buffy smirked and Angel had to laugh while scratching her ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I missed you today," Buffy said as she climbed into bed next to Angel. "School is stupid."

"You're almost done," Angel reminded her and Buffy sighed dramatically.

"Thank god. I can't take it anymore. Talk to me about something else," she requested.

"Like what?" he asked as she settled on her side next to him.

"Anything. Cooking, TV, the future of the world. I don't care as long as it isn't about college," she said and Angel nodded. Maybe it was time to have a conversation he'd been thinking about.

"Well, where do you want to live after we're married?" he asked and she shrugged slightly.

"I thought we could live here. I mean…it's already paid for. My mom said her and my dad had owned it so long they'd finished paying off the mortgage. We can just live here and it wouldn't cost anything. Or we can buy it officially if you want," she rambled and Angel smiled.

"We can live here. That's fine with me," he assured her. "You have any major life altering questions you want answered?" he wondered and she thought for a moment before nodding.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked and Angel tried to read her expression but couldn't. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. Honestly? He wasn't sure. He could be happy with one or ten. As long as he was with her…

"Buffy, I just need you for me to be happy," he finally said as he reached for her hand. "Having a family with you would be the greatest thing I could imagine. I don't have a number in mind. I'd…I'd be happy with anything. Honestly," he said and she smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I think I want a lot of them," she whispered into his mouth and he chuckled.

"A lot, huh?" he said and she nodded.

"I mean, I might change my mind after I actually have to give birth to one, but I want a big family," she babbled excitedly and Angel couldn't help but kiss her. "That's okay with you?" she asked as she pulled away and he couldn't help but grin. She was practically glowing she looked so happy.

"It's perfect," he assured her. "This'll be a pretty full house," he chuckled and she frowned slightly.

"I guess we do only have three bedrooms," she mused and Angel suddenly hated himself for spoiling the joyful mood. That wasn't what he'd meant to do. "Well…we could live here for a while to you know, save up enough money to buy a bigger house. I'll have a job by then and-"

"Buffy wait," he stopped her. "Is money the problem?"

"Well I don't have much…or any…so living here seems like a logical idea."

"Buffy," he interrupted gently. "I don't think you understand our financial situation."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I know a house is expensive. I mean, I never exactly shopped for one, but I know that much," she said. "And since we won't really have to pay anything to live here it should give us time to save enough."

"I have money," he reminded her and she stared at him a bit confused about what he was saying. "Enough to buy a house. Enough to…you know what? We have to open a joint account anyways. Why don't we go down to the bank later this week?"

"We don't have to open a joint account yet Angel," she told him. "You don't have to do that. I have enough money to get by."

"That's not why I'm doing it. You're going to be my wife," he whispered but she still looked unsure. "I always intended to do it Buffy. I want to share everything with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. O'Connor, you wish to open a joint checking account with Miss Summers?" the bank teller asked and he nodded. Buffy looked around, surprised at the service they were getting. Granted, she used a different bank, but she didn't think she'd be taken to a private room and offered refreshments.

"Checking and savings account. I want her to have full access to everything," he said calmly and the bank teller nodded as she pulled a few forms.

"I'll be right back," she smiled and Buffy turned to Angel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked for the tenth time and Angel smiled at her. Reaching for her hand he gave it a squeeze.

"Buffy, would you share your money with me?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, but I have about fourteen cents and you're not a 23 year old girl with a shopping addiction," she hissed and Angel couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious. I don't know how to manage money!"

"I'm not worried about it," he told her but she opened her mouth to argue. "We can always put a limit on your cards if you-"

"CardS? As in more than one?" she asked but at that moment the bank teller returned.

"Mr. O'Connor if you'll just sign here and here. And Miss Summers we'll need to see your ID and have you sign some things as well," she said and Buffy nodded as she pulled her driver's license from her purse. When she handed it over the teller scanned it into a machine before passing it back to Buffy. At that moment Angel gave the signed forms to the teller and she looked them over. "Everything seems to be in order. Now Miss Summers I need you to sign here," she indicated, but Buffy's eyes nearly bugged out when she saw the total under the account number.

"Angel, are you kidding me?" she exclaimed in shock and the bank teller looked up.

"I'll just give you two a moment," she said politely before walking out of her own office.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning over to make sure nothing was wrong with the papers.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that there are a LOT of commas in this number," she yelled waving the form in his face. "You call this _having money_? This is not _having money_. This is being rich. Angel you're rich!"

"Buffy I don't-"

"How…oh my god," she breathed and shook her head. "I feel much less guilty about letting you pay for our ski trip."

"Well, good," he smiled slightly amused at her reaction. When she didn't respond he began to get worried. "Buffy, is this a problem?" he asked and she sighed.

"I guess not," she whispered looking over at him. "But how do you have _this _much money?"

"You have to remember that's supposed to be for me, Kathy, and my mom. And…I made some good investments," he shrugged and suddenly wished he was destitute. God, if this screwed things up with Buffy he would seriously throw his money in the ocean.

"Don't you have debts? Student loans?" she asked grasping at straws. Logically she knew anyone with that kind of money probably didn't have debt, but still…

"I went to school on a scholarship," he said quietly and her eyes widened again.

"For what?"

"Academics," he answered and she groaned.

"Oh my god I'm marrying a gorgeous, rich genius!' she exclaimed dramatically. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not a genius," he told her trying to help her relax.

"Oh excuse me. Your IQ Is only 400," she sneered.

"IQs don't go that high."

"Well you would know!" she accused throwing the pen at him as she stood and began pacing around the room. "God Angel, forget houses. We could buy like six mansions with that!"

"Well….yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "But we don't have to. I know you want to live in your house-"

"I don't _want _to live in my house. I wanted to live in my house when it was that or my car!" she squeaked and he got up to wrap her in his arms. She went willingly and he could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"Baby it's not a problem," he whispered. He was seriously considering throwing that money in the ocean. Right now. "We don't have to get a joint account. Or I can get rid of the money. I don't-"

"It's not that," she shook her head but kept her face buried in his chest. "God…Angel why do you want me?"

"What?" he asked now utterly confused. "Buffy what on earth are you talking about?"

"What do you see in me?" she wondered pushing away from him. "I'm just some poor needy college girl with a dead father who can't cook or do anything and you're this incredible, rich, gorgeous, athletic, brilliant, artistic, wonderful, romantic guy. And you can cook!" she yelled and the tears fell from her eyes. "You could be with anyone, Angel. Girls would kill to get a guy like you."

"Buffy," he whispered as he began to see there were some underlying issues here. "Buffy look at me," he said and when she did he could see such a sadness there he felt his heart break. "I love you. I don't know how you can't see how amazing you are. You think I'm this incredible guy and you're a needy college girl, but you've got it wrong. I think you're beautiful, funny, adorable," he smiled when he reached out and pulled her closer to him. "You've got the prettiest smile I've ever seen. You're the only person I've ever been able to talk to. You make me happy Buffy. I don't know how else to say it. I'm the one that's needy. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you," he whispered and when he said that she shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "And I like cooking for you. I like knowing that you need me. Maybe it'll give you an excuse to keep me around for a while," he joked and he was relieved when he heard her laugh slightly.

"I love you. And I want to kiss you so bad right now, but there's all these glass windows," she sniffled when she looked up at him. "And the way I want to kiss you isn't for public."

"I love you too. So…what do you say we sign these papers and then take this back home?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We're okay, right?" Angel asked later after they'd cleaned up their dinner and fed Hannah.

"Yes," she blushed slightly. "I just had a little meltdown," she admitted. "Sometimes this…us…" she said gesturing between the two of them, "just feels too good to be true."

"I know," he sighed as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I keep waiting for our first real fight," he smirked and Buffy smiled as she walked into his arms.

"Me too," she said. "What do you think it'll be about?"

"With us? There's no telling," he grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Probably wedding planning," she mused against his mouth but he shook his head.

"You know I'll let you have whatever you want," he chuckled and she smiled.

"Honeymoon maybe?"

"Again…whatever you want," he whispered before pulling her body flush against his and kissing her thoroughly.

"I want you to have what you want too," she insisted and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I just want you.

"You promise that's enough?" she asked in a whisper and he could still see some insecurity in her eyes.

"Buffy," he breathed as he cupped her face in his hands. "I have wanted you from the second I saw you. Every minute I spend with you only makes me love you more. I know it sounds cliché, but I think I loved you before I even met you," he said so sincerely that her breath caught in her throat.

"Your vows will be so much better than mine you jerk," she said playfully punching him as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "Mine will sound lame after yours."

"You can go first if you want to," he offered with a smile. "Or we can do the standard vows if-"

"No. I want us to write our own," she said and he put one finger under her chin to lift her head.

"Okay. See? We just made a decision about our wedding," he pointed out and she smiled.

"My mom is going to go nuts with planning this," she giggled and he grinned. "Maybe we should just elope."

"If I didn't think you would seriously regret that, I'd do it in a heartbeat," he told her and when she looked up at him she sighed.

"You know me far too well," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him. "But I love you for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't happen to speak Spanish, do you?" Buffy asked only half joking as she sat with the Spanish textbook in her lap.

"Por qué?" he smirked and she glared at him.

"Being that I'm in Spanish 100, I don't know if that means yes or no," she replied and he chuckled.

"I don't speak it, but I took it for 7 years," he told her as he sat down next to her. "What are you working on?"

"This," she said disgustedly as she turned the book to him. "I have to write a paragraph about myself in Spanish!" she exclaimed.

"That's not so bad," he assured her.

"That's not so bad," she mocked yanking the textbook back. "Says the guy who had an academic scholarship," she mumbled under her breath. "You know, not everyone likes homework."

"I don't like homework," he chuckled as he turned the book back to him. "Let's just write this. Start by describing yourself physically."

"Mi nombre es Buffy Summers. Soy…how do you say 'hater of school' in Spanish?" she asked cheekily and Angel had to laugh.

"Maybe you could say you're short and blond instead," he suggested and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance but began to write it.

"Soy rubio y corto," she scribbled down and Angel grabbed her pen and quickly turned the two O's into A's. "What are you doing?"

"When you're talking about a girl you have to make the adjectives feminine," he explained and she groaned.

"And they say English is hard to learn!"

"Come on, let's get a few more sentences down and then you can have a snack," he bribed her and she glared at him but turned back to the paper.

"I have no idea what to say!" she exclaimed.

"You could say, 'Mi prometido dice que soy muy, muy bonita,'" he offered with a smirk and Buffy turned to him curiously.

"I heard pretty. But that's all I got out of that," she admitted.

"It means, my fiancé says that I am very, very beautiful," he smiled and she chuckled. "Or you could say you own a dog, study psychology, and like ice cream."

"Let's go with that," she nodded as she began to jot down the words. "Mi perro es Hannah. Ella es muy intelligente y tiene…soft fur?" she finished looking up to Angel for help.

"Pelaje suave," he filled in and she nodded gratefully.

"Soy en la universidad y-"

"That should be 'estoy' en la universidad," he corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"I never know which freaking verb to use. They both mean "to be." Who cares which I use?" she ranted as she scribbled out 'soy' and wrote in 'estoy.' "Okay, so 'Estoy en la universidad donde estudio la psicología. Me gusta el helado!"

"Very good," he chuckled at her enthusiasm. "See we're making progress."

"Well I didn't know you were holding out on me. Seriously, how many languages do you know?" she asked and he smiled.

"Just English and Gaelic, I promise. And a little Spanish," he conceded when he saw her about to protest.

"Well if you didn't I would be completely screwed," Buffy sighed. "I am so sick of homework and classes and everything school related. I just want to be done!" Buffy groaned flinging her head against the back of the coach.

"Less than three months," Angel encouraged her but she let out a whimper.

"Can you go to my classes for me?" she whined and Angel frowned.

"Do you really hate school that much?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Pretty much. I mean, the psych classes are okay, but everything else is SO boring," she replied. "I mean, I've been in school for 20 years. Don't I know enough by now? And all they do is prepare you to go get a job to go to work every single day for the rest of your life," Buffy said. "It's like you're born, sent to preschool, and from then on, you don't have a choice. You go from school to your job, and then you die."

"Buffy, if you don't want to work, you don't have to," Angel told her but she sighed.

"No. I do. I think. I mean…I have no idea what I want to do, Angel," she admitted and he chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Neither do I," he said. "But we'll figure it out. And in the meantime, we have a kick ass wedding to plan."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Haven't seen you in a while," Wesley said as Angel sat on Doyle's couch.

"I've been busy," Angel shrugged.

"Angel, you're unemployed. Independently wealthy. How busy could you be?" Doyle countered and Angel smirked.

"I have other things keeping me busy," he told them.

"Isn't it adorable? He's still in the honeymoon stage?" Doyle asked Wes who chuckled. "You'll need some space soon, trust me."

"Maybe," Angel shrugged but he was doubtful that he really would. He'd thought a lot about that actually. He had always liked his alone time. Kathy and Cordelia used to tell him he used that time to brood. Really he liked to clear his head, make sense of things, and he couldn't do that when other people were around. He'd always accepted that he would spend his life needing alone time. So when he found the woman he wanted to spend his life with it would be the same way. He'd spend most of his time with her but occasionally need his alone time.

But he'd been so damn wrong. He wanted to spend every waking moment with Buffy. His mind, body, and soul ached for her when they were apart. And he couldn't foresee a time when that would ever change.

"So what's your next big romantic gesture that makes the rest of us men look bad?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head.

"I don't have big romantic gestures," he denied even though he knew it was true.

"Right. The first date in the park, the two "perfect" dates, heartwarming birthday presents, 'such a cute proposal,'" Doyle listed imitating Cordy's voice for that last one. "A ring that could signal aircraft, and roses and flower petals on Valentine's Day. In HAWAII I might add."

"He makes a valid point," Oz spoke up for the first time.

"Maybe you guys just need to step up your game," Angel shrugged, hiding his smirk as he sipped his drink. God, he was happy. How often did he joke around with his friends? Really, truly, joke around, at his own expense?

"Maybe you need to cool it for a while so Cordy doesn't dump me," Doyle joked. "And this one has a wedding in a few weeks!" he exclaimed pointing to Wes. "How are we supposed to have a proper bachelor party if you won't leave your fiancée for five minutes?"

"I don't require a night of debauchery, Doyle," Wes assured him but Doyle scoffed.

"Well I do!"

"Same here!" Xander added raising his drink before downing it.

"And Angel better be willin' to pay for it," Doyle warned, but his tone was good natured. "Especially if he's going to be acting whipped all the time now."

"You do realize that three out of the five of us in this room are engaged," Xander pointed out and Doyle shrugged. "And the other two are living with their girlfriends. The only reason we're all hanging out is because the girls wanted to and we have very few if any other interests in life besides them. Now show of hands, how many of us are going to go home and ask for permission to go to the bachelor party?" Xander asked and slowly and hesitantly all five of them raised their hands. "Damn straight. We're all whipped. Let's at least be man enough to say it."

After an uncomfortable silence where the five of them faced the sad truth, Doyle cleared his throat.

"There must be some sports on, or something, right?" Doyle asked as he grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels.

"Anybody need a refill?" Wes asked as he poured himself a full glass. "We have this strong masculine liquor. That should help," he murmured under his breath.

"No. I've gotta get back to the house. Fix some of the woodwork by the living room," Xander explained as he quickly got up and left.

"I have to meet the band," Oz shrugged and Angel smiled to himself. He really was the only one so comfortable with being 'whipped.' He'd wanted to be married and have a family for a long time. He'd been starting to think that was just a pipe dream. But then when he met Buffy he realized it could actually happen. Now that he had her all he wanted was to make her happy. If that meant he was whipped, well then…

"I'm gonna go home and wait for Buffy," Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fred, you look great!" Buffy gushed as she hugged her new friend. They'd grown close recently, but hadn't seen each other for a couple weeks. "Two months along now, right?" she asked and Fred nodded with a smile.

"Nine weeks," she said. "Wesley is already painting the nursery."

"What color?" Cordelia wanted to know. "Please tell me it isn't green. Doyle is already begging for green since our kids would be Irish," she rolled her eyes.

"No. Yellow," Fred grinned. "We think we're going to wait until the baby's born to find out what it is."

"How will you know what clothes to buy for it?" Cordelia asked horrified. "You have any idea how difficult you're making it for anyone who goes to or plans your baby shower?"

"No problem," Buffy shrugged. "Just buy for both," she reasoned and Cordelia grinned.

"You never know," Willow chimed in. "Fred could have twins. A boy and a girl."

"Bite your tongue. I can barely handle this one and it's only nine weeks old!"

"And you have to plan your wedding," Cordelia reminded her. When Fred grimaced Cordelia hurried to calm her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of all of it." When Fred only looked more horrified Buffy jumped in.

"I'll help," she promised and Fred gave her a grateful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have fun today?" Angel asked as Buffy curled up on the couch next to him. She had a glass of wine in her hands and he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Fred and Wes are going to wait to find out if they're having a boy or a girl. They want it to be a surprise."

"Really?" Angel asked sounding surprised himself.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked wondering his thoughts on it.

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be able to wait that long if it was us," he admitted and Buffy smiled. "I'd want to know the day you told me you were pregnant."

"It doesn't really work like that," she teased and he squeezed her shoulder playfully in retaliation.

"I know. Just…thinking about starting a family. It's exciting," he shrugged and she smiled.

"It is," she agreed as she leaned up to kiss him. "It's good to be home," she sighed resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah," he smiled. "And somebody definitely missed us," he chuckled as he reached down to pet Hannah who had her head in his lap.

"Are you still thinking about starting your own art gallery?" Buffy asked abruptly.

"Maybe," Angel answered as he looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I heard some people talking on campus. One of the art professors is moving away. I had him my freshman year for my art elective and I remembered him talking about how he owned his own gallery," she rambled excitedly. "I asked him and he has to sell his gallery before he can move. I have his number if you want to call him."

"Are you serious?" Angel cocked an eyebrow and Buffy nodded.

"I know it isn't like starting your own. But maybe that's even better. It's all set up and you can just make it even better," she said trying to hold back her excitement.

"I'll definitely give him a call," Angel nodded and Buffy grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Sorry it took so long. It's going to take a few chapters to transition from where we were at the end of the last story to the real events of this one. So it's going to be a few chapters of fluff and filler which can be tough for me to write, but I think I got it this time. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

Ch. 3

"I just finished my last midterm ever!" Buffy exclaimed as she slammed the front door behind her. Hannah rushed over to her excitedly greeting her before Angel could even stand up from the couch. "Spring break has officially started!"

"Congratulations," Angel smiled as he walked over and gave her a kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to take a trip somewhere?"

"We just went to Hawaii," Buffy reminded him and he shrugged. "I definitely won't mind spending my spring break locked at home with my soon-to-be husband," she grinned as he pulled her close to him. "And we're getting close to the hockey game. You have a lot to teach me," she pointed out and he chuckled.

"There's a game on tonight," he smirked as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "They're already talking about it. I'm sure you could learn a lot if you don't have any other plans."

"Too bad. I actually DO have other plans," she said grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "They involve you and me going out. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating?" he asked and she nodded.

"With music, alcohol, dancing, and then you taking me somewhere private and ravishing me for the rest of the night."

"I think I'm going to enjoy your spring break too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annngel please!" Buffy whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to dance."

"I'm not stopping you," he smiled at her pout. She'd had a few drinks and she was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"I want to dance with you," she insisted and he bit back a groan as she stepped closer and pressed her body against his. "Why don't you like to dance with me?"

"I don't like to dance period," he corrected but as his hands slid around her waist, feeling the smooth fabric of her dress he sighed. Why did he even try? Grabbing his drink off the table he finished it in one swallow and then grabbed Buffy's hand. "Come on," he said leading her to the dance floor. He heard her excited squeal as she followed behind him.

"Thank you Angel," Buffy grinned as she looped her arms around his neck. "I promise I'll make it up to you later," she smiled as her body began to move sensually against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love the drinks here!" Buffy grinned as she sat on a stool at Willie's.

"I remember," Angel smiled, now positive it was a good idea to take her here after the Bronze. He wanted her to have fun. It was the first night of her spring break.

"You remember more than I do," she giggled before turning to Willie and ordering her drink. "Thank you for taking me here Angel. I'm so glad to have a break from school," she said honestly and he looked over at her.

"Two months and you're done," he reminded her and she sighed. It still seemed like forever.

"I feel like I'm so beyond college at this point. I mean, I'm getting married and then we'll have kids and I'll have to stay home anyways so why bother getting a degree?" she babbled and Angel frowned.

"You don't have to stay home with our kids Buffy. I would-"

"No, I WANT to stay home. I just don't want to be in college anymore," she admitted and he smiled. "And if I don't pass this freaking Spanish class…" she trailed off and Angel knew it was something she never would have mentioned if she'd been sober.

"How did your midterm go?" he asked and she sighed.

"Terribly," she told him. "There's an oral part where the professor asks us questions in Spanish and we have to answer them. But I couldn't understand what she was asking so I didn't know what to say," she answered dejectedly. "I babbled something about basketball but I think she was asking about dinner."

"You'll get through it," he assured her. "No matter what, we'll get you through it. But…" he said grabbing his glass and holding it up in a toast. "We're not worrying about that tonight because tonight is your spring break."

"Damn straight," she grinned as she clinked her glass against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god," Buffy groaned as she sat up in bed.

"There's breakfast and aspirin on the nightstand," Angel spoke from next to her on the bed as he turned the page in the book he was reading.

"Why are you so chipper?" she grimaced reaching for the tray of food.

"I didn't drink as much as you did," he pointed out and she pouted.

"I'm getting too old for this," she muttered and Angel chuckled.

"You just turned 23. Don't even try telling me that's old."

"I can't help it that you're an old man," she retorted and he found himself laughing again. "Stop laughing at me! Oh god I didn't do anything I don't remember, did I?" she asked horrified. She didn't think she'd had that much to drink, but she was a little scarred from kissing Angel the night they met and not remembering it.

"Do you remember using very unfair methods to convince me to dance with you?" he asked and Buffy grinned despite her headache.

"Yes."

"How about taking a poll of how many people in Willie's spoke Spanish in an attempt to prove that it was fruitless for you to learn?" he asked and her cheeks flamed red as she thought about that. She did remember. "Ironically, the results were not in your favor."

"There was a group of 8 people that all spoke Spanish. That's not my fault!" she shot back and then clutched her head.

"Still didn't help your case," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "By the way, Fred called. Something about bridesmaid dresses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not wearing a yellow dress," Cordelia insisted.

"I really liked the purple," Buffy jumped in. They didn't have time to get custom dresses so they had to take whatever was available. Alterations were possible, but the wedding was coming up so soon even that was pushing it.

"I think we're going with the purple. It should be easy to match flowers with it too," Fred agreed with a smile.

"Great. Now that we have that figured out, we need to plan your bachelorette party," Cordelia said and Fred grimaced.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cordy. Half the time I'm too nauseous to move," Fred replied but Cordelia shook her off.

"We'll think of something. A girls weekend somewhere. It'll give the boys time to do something for Wes too," Cordy said. "Buffy and I will plan everything. All you'll have to do is show up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, you really shouldn't have done this," Fred smiled as she walked into Buffy's living room to see it decorated for a bridal shower.

"Of course we should have," Buffy said leading Fred towards the kitchen. "We have all kinds of cool finger foods in here which I did not cook so they're safe. And in the other room we have presents and some wedding trivia games. And we were really glad you picked your colors the other day. Look," Buffy said showing Fred the streamers and decorations hung in the other room. They were all in various shades of purple with some white thrown in.

"This was really nice of you," Fred gushed as she held back tears. She'd been incredibly emotional since she'd gotten pregnant, but she didn't want to cry. She'd thought she was just coming over to watch a movie with Buffy, but she showed up to find an entire bridal shower. "I'm not even registered anywhere yet," Fred said having already been worried about that.

"Don't worry. We mostly just got you guys general things. You can always return them, but your mom helped us pick some," Buffy told her and Fred relaxed a bit. She had been planning on enlisting her mother's help to register anyways.

"Time for presents!" Cordelia exclaimed carrying in the last few from the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why was that not a penalty?" Buffy asked in frustration. She was really trying to understand hockey, but every time she thought she got something, the next play showed she was wrong.

"Because the ref is blind!" Angel called loudly to the TV. "It was tripping."

"So it was a penalty?"

"It should have been," Angel insisted. "But the refs are too busy worrying about keeping the star players on the ice rather than in the box."

"You only say that when they miss a penalty against your team," Buffy pointed out and he scowled.

"Well…they're unfair," he said and Buffy held back a laugh. Angel was usually so easygoing, but when it came to hockey he took things very seriously. "See that guy? The one named Kopitar? And the other one named Carter?" Angel asked pointing to the TV screen. "They're great. Incredible to watch. Oh my god, did you see that?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the remote and rewound a few seconds. "Watch this Buffy."

Buffy watched and she saw one of the guys he'd pointed out execute a spin move to keep the puck away from the other team. She wasn't that impressed, but she could see it made Angel excited. And what did she know anyways?

"That was awesome," she nodded with a smile and he grinned. "I can't wait to see it in real life."

"Buffy it's going to be so great. I can't believe I've only been to a handful of games in my life," he rambled and this news surprised Buffy. When was the last time he'd gone?

"How many have you been to?" she wondered and he shrugged.

"Three or four. My dad used to take me when I was a kid," he explained and Buffy's eyes widened.

"When's the last time you went to a game?" she asked and he sighed quietly.

"It was my high school graduation present from my dad," he told her and she scooted closer to him.

"You should have told me," she said as she leaned against him. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her even closer still. "So why is that guy freaking out?" she asked drawing Angel's attention back to the hockey game. She knew he didn't want to talk about his dad right now. He gave her a grateful kiss and went back to answering her questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go, go, go, go…NO!" Angel exclaimed as he stood up in his seat that was just to the right of center ice. Slapping the glass in frustration he shook his head.

"Here you go," Buffy said handing him the beer she'd just gone to get him. "What did I miss?"

"Thanks. All you missed was our team looking like they belonged more at Fred's bridal shower than on NHL ice," he grimaced and Buffy nodded holding back her own laugh. Angel got so macho when hockey was involved. And it was ten times worse when they were actually _at _the game.

"We're still winning though, right?" Buffy asked glancing up at the scoreboard. It still read 1-0 Kings.

"Yeah. We're up by 1," he nodded as he looked over at Buffy. She was watching the game intently and he smiled to himself. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was proudly sporting her LA Kings jersey. On the way in he'd had to pull her away from a guy selling foam fingers and when she saw light up sticks that said "Kings" on them she begged him to buy her one.

And that was why there were now two light up "Kings" sticks in her hands.

But as she smiled and waved them around suddenly it didn't matter so much if the Kings won. He always loved being at a live hockey game, but being here with Buffy was one of the best moments of his life. He knew she didn't particularly like hockey and she was really only here for him. But she didn't seem bored. Although that probably had a lot to do with the light up sticks, he chuckled.

She caught him looking at her and she gave him a questioning glance.

"I'm glad you came with me," was all he said before turning back to watch the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than a minute was left in the game and the Kings were now down by one. They'd taken out their goalie to have an extra player but that seemed like a risky move to Buffy. Angel was on the edge of his seat just like the rest of the crowd. Buffy didn't even realize she was biting her nails. Her eyes were darting between the clock and the ice.

Why did they keep _passing _the puck? Someone needed to shoot it!

Finally there was a shot on goal, but the goalie blocked it eliciting a groan from the entire crowd. It was nearly silent in the stadium. All the people sitting around them were just as nervous.

With six seconds left on the clock the Kings shot the puck and it slid past the goalie and into the net. And it was at that moment that she wished she had a camera to capture Angel's reaction.

"WHOOOOOOO!" he yelled jumping in the air with a fist pump. "We got OT Baby!" he exclaimed grabbing one of the light up sticks from the floor and twirling it around faster than Buffy had ever imagined. "YEAH!" Buffy clapped along with the crowd and waved the other light up stick, but the best part of her night by far was Angel reacting like a cheerleader on speed.

When the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the period Angel turned to Buffy. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. She was surprised, but she kissed him back.

"Thank you for coming," he said for what had to be the tenth time that night.

"It's no problem. I'm really having fun," she said and he grinned. "But I'm starving and I have to go get some nachos or something," she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving the seats and heading up the stairs.

"You're lucky your girlfriend comes with you," Angel heard behind him. He turned to see a middle aged man sitting with an empty seat next to him. "My brother had to work at the last minute and my wife wouldn't even come with me when I had an extra ticket."

"She's missing a good game," Angel smiled and the man shook his head.

"And she doesn't care one bit," he chuckled. "Your girl's into it though," he nodded to where Buffy had been sitting.

"She's not a hockey fan. This is the first time she's been to a game," he said and the man smiled.

"I'd bet money you two will be seeing a lot of games. She's been cheering right along with you this whole time," he told Angel who smiled to himself. She had been. "And she sure loves those light up sticks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we lost!" Buffy exclaimed in annoyance as they sat in the car waiting to get out of the parking lot. "Overtime is so not fair. The other team gets one lucky shot and we don't even get to try after that? It's just over!" she huffed and Angel smiled. She was now referring to the Kings as 'we' rather than 'LA' or 'your team.'

"That's why it's so tense," Angel agreed.

"Well do we at least get to hate Chicago for beating us?" she asked hopefully and he chuckled.

"Obviously," he smiled.

"Good. Do we play them again this season?"

"Yeah. In Chicago," he nodded. He wasn't sure when but he remembered there was one more game between the two teams.

"We better beat them on their home ice," she fumed and Angel found himself almost glad they lost. Seeing Buffy so upset by what she now thought of as "her team" losing was great. "When's our next game?"

"Wednesday night," he answered and she grimaced.

"I have a Spanish exam on Thursday. I'll have to make sure I'm done studying before the game."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Sherman called. He wants me to go look at the gallery," Angel said and Buffy looked over at the clock. She didn't have class for another four hours. She should study for Spanish. But that didn't sound like fun at all.

"I'll go get dressed," she said and within ten minutes they were in the car on the way to the gallery. She did have the Spanish flashcards Angel had forced her to with her. He was always making her study. She smiled to herself as she realized he must have been a real bookworm in school.

"Why is 'la bota' not the Spanish term for boat?" Buffy asked in frustration and Angel chuckled. She always talked out loud when she studied. "I mean 'el barco?' Really? That should mean bark!"

"What does 'la bota' mean?" he asked even though he knew.

"Boot," she answered grudgingly. "But that's not the point."

"Maybe not, but now you'll never forget what 'la bota' means. Or 'el barco,'" he pointed out and she sighed.

"So I just need to complain about every word to learn them?" she asked sarcastically and he shrugged with a smile.

"Everyone learns in their own way," he said as he turned into the gallery parking lot. "You know how to say art?"

"El arte," she said distractedly as she flipped through some of her flashcards.

"Art gallery?" he prompted and she frowned. She didn't know how to say gallery. But she could guess. She usually made up her Spanish translations anyways.

"La galería de arte?" she guessed and Angel grinned.

"See? You know more than you realize," he said and her eyes widened.

"That was right?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Yep. You got the right vocabulary, the right articles, and you got the nouns and adjectives in the right order," he told her and she grinned. Those had been the things she'd been having trouble with. "I told you that you just think too hard. When I asked you that you hardly thought about it and got it right. Language and speech patterns start to become instinctual. As you hear them you start to learn what sounds right. So always go with your first instinct," he said and Buffy nodded. Why couldn't he be her teacher? When he talked it made so much sense. When her professor talked she could barely understand her. And her Spanish professor was Chinese! Seriously? They couldn't find anyone better? Like Angel?

"Does that trick work with math too?" she asked hopefully and he snorted and shook his head.

"I can help you with a lot of things, but math isn't one of them. I never got beyond Math 105," he admitted and she grinned. She was taking math 257 as an elective. She didn't really like it, but she was decent at it and it was only once a week. She may not be able to distinguish Spanish from Russian, but she could solve for X until the cows came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You girls were right. This is a great bachelorette party," Fred grinned as they all lounged in the sauna at the spa. They'd had facials and massages and Fred had never felt so relaxed.

"I told you," Cordelia said. "My brother will be very happy you're enjoying yourself since he's paying for all of it," she chuckled and Buffy blushed. She was the maid of honor so technically she was supposed to pay for it, but she couldn't afford a bridal shower, a baby shower, and a spa day for five girls.

"Well tell Angel I said thank you," Fred smiled and Buffy nodded. He had insisted on paying for it. He'd tried to get her a bridal shower gift, but Buffy had to explain that the men didn't do that. He had given her a confused look and then just hung the balloons and decorations like she'd asked.

"I wish Xander was rich like Angel," Anya sighed and the group laughed.

"Angel really is the perfect catch," Fred smiled and Buffy's cheeks flushed. She knew she was lucky. "He's handsome, kind-"

"Rich," Anya added and Buffy smiled. "He always gets you nice presents."

"He does," Buffy agreed remembering the snow globe and fuzzy slippers in particular.

"And with a body like that he must be a good kisser," Anya said and Buffy grinned widely.

"The best. But I don't think Fred wants to talk about her childhood friend's kissing abilities at her bachelorette party," Buffy pointed out.

"Oh no. I love to hear this stuff about Angel," she rushed to say. "I've never seen him so happy."

"He makes me happy too," Buffy shrugged.

"How could he not?" Willow asked. "He's always planning something sweet and romantic."

"Seriously," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Hot air balloon rides, cute little proposals…" she trailed off and Buffy covered her face.

"I know. And normally I don't even like that stuff," she admitted. "But when he does it it's just different," she said. "I know when he's doing it it's because he wants to not because he knows it'll make me willing to do whatever he wants later."

"Oz is the same way," Willow agreed. "He's big with the gestures. Not so much with the words."

"Yeah. When he proposes it'll probably just be a ring in cake and an inquisitive expression from him," Buffy giggled and the rest of the girls joined in.

"How did Wesley propose?" Cordelia wondered surprised they hadn't heard this story yet. They'd all been so wrapped up in the baby and wedding plans that they hadn't talked about much else.

"We were sitting in our new apartment trying to figure out where to put all the new furniture," Fred began and the girls could see a smile creep across her face. "He said how great it was that the second bedroom could be a guest room and I started freaking out because I still hadn't told him I was pregnant because I'd only known for about two hours," she rambled. "And then I just blurted it out and burst into tears. He stood there stunned and silent and I thought he was angry," Fred admitted as she shook her head. "But then he started to laugh and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. He said, 'I wish I'd asked you this about two minutes ago, but, would you do me the honor of being my wife?'"

"What did you say?" Buffy asked leaning forward in excitement.

"Obviously she said yes!" Willow gave her best friend a look but Buffy wanted a more detailed account of the conversation.

"I was so emotional I was convinced he was only asking because I was pregnant," Fred explained. "So at first I said no. But then he pointed out that he'd already bought the ring and had been planning it since before he knew I was pregnant. So then between a lot of tears I said yes."

"And then did you two you know…celebrate?" Cordelia asked and Fred blushed.

"Actually we started to panic and went online to research cribs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have the cigars?" Doyle asked.

"Can't play poker without 'em," Angel answered holding up the box. "Let's get started. I'm sure the girls have already told each other everything there is to know about us."

"No doubt," Xander nodded as he began to deal the cards. Wesley took a sip of bourbon before even picking up his hand. When he saw three aces he maintained a neutral face.

"That being said, anyone want to state a disclaimer here before we hear it from the girls?" Doyle asked and Xander threw his cards face down on the table.

"If the monkey thing ever comes up," He began and he was met with four confused looks. "It was Anya's idea," Xander defended himself.

"What the hell is the monkey thing?" Doyle wondered but Angel held up a hand to stop Xander from replying.

"We'll all sleep better not knowing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was so much fun," Fred grinned as they all piled into the car. "Thank you."

"It's not over yet," Buffy said. "We're going to the Bronze and we are going to dance the night away!" she giggled feeling excited at the prospect of a night out with the girls. She'd just been at the Bronze, but it was always different with just the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I fold," Xander sighed slapping his cards down in frustration.

"I'm in and I'll raise you," Wes said and everyone but Angel groaned. The entire game had been between Wes and Angel. Talk about bad luck for the other three.

"I call," Angel finally said and when they laid their cards out Doyle let out a low whistle.

"Talk about a close hand," he said. They both had a flush. Angel's high card was a ten and Wesley's was a jack. With a small smirk Wesley pulled the pile of chips his direction.

After a similar outcome over the next few hands Xander looked at the meager pile of chips in front of him and sighed.

"Anya's going to leave me."


End file.
